Kasoor
by Cutie pari
Summary: This os is joint venture of me and luvciduodosti...we have discussed it lot and then after published it...just peeped in to knew more ...*Duo os*


**A/n: This os is based on the few recent episode of cid...**

Aaplogo ne dekha tha how Acp broke the protocol for save Daya's life due to which Cid had to bear sheetal as supervisor. During this track a child jimmy also lost his life which broken Acp sir badly aur vo kahin chale gaye..

so we go here...

Abhijeet bang his fist in tension: Dam it...pata nhi Acp saheb kahan chale Gaye...kuch pata nhi chal raha unka...ek to jimmy ke maut se unhe bhut sadma laga hai vo koi galat kadam na uthale vo(in scare)

Purvi : sir aap tension mat lijiye... humlog hai na Acp sir ko dhoond lenge kuch nhi hoga unhe..

Freddy in tears: haan sir purvi theek keh rahi hai Acp sir ko kuch nhi hua hoga...vo theek honge...

Abhijeet in tension: bhagvan kare aisa hi ho...

ye daya aur pankaj abhi tak sheetal ko file deke kyu nahi aaye...itna time kyu lag raha hai...ruko mai Daya ko call karta hun... _he is going to call Daya but before that They came in bureau..._ Abhijeet moving near Daya: mai abhi tumhe hi call karne vala tha...itni der kahan lagadi tumlogo ne

pankaj ; vo sir

Daya cutting pankaj: Kuch nhi abhi...tum to jante ho na Sheetal kaisi hai...hume jaan boojhkar wait karva raha thi... isliye hum late ho gye...

Abhijeet noticed daya's face...he understood that daya is hiding something from him...he is going to ask him something but his cell started ringing...he received the call...

Daya pleading pankaj: pankaj plzzz abhi ko kuch mat batana vahan jo kuch bhi hua...vo pahle se hi bhut tense hai aur agar use ye sab pata chalega to vo aur pareshan ho jaega...

pankaj taking sigh: ok sir mai kuch nhi bataunga...par aap theek to hai na?

Daya in fake smile: mujhe kya hua...mai to bilkul theek hun...bas Acp sir ke liye pareshan hun..pata nhi vo kahan honge...

Abhijeet ended the call and came near Daya...

Abhijeet: daya sheetal ka call tha mujhe abhi bulaya hai unhe case ke bare me discussion karna hai higher authority ke samne to mujhe jana parega, tu ghar chale jana aur khana khake so jana mujhe late lagega aate aate...

Daya nodded in small smile... _abhijeet could see pain in daya's eyes_

Abhijeet pov: Daya kuch to chupa raha hai mujhse..uske chehre se pata chal Raha hai ki vo kitna pareshan hai...ghar jake usse baat karunga...

Abhijeet composing himself (to all)- accha ab tumlog bhi apne apne ghar jao bhut thake hue lag rahe ho...mai nikalta hun... _all nodded in assurance and abhijeet left from there.._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **on beachside**

Daya was sitting with supported his back on rock... innumerable tears were rolling from his eyes...he was looking totally broken and dishearted...he remembered his meeting with Sheetal...

 **Flashback...**

Sheetal in anger: Aap cid vale na sach me bhut jada careless hai...aapke vo Acp pradyuman apne des ki jimmedari chhorke ek paraye larke ka sog man rahe hai...aise to hajaro maute hoti hongi to kya vo aise hi gair jimmerana harkat karenge har case ma haan...

Daya in anger: mam it's enough..aap Acp sir ke bare me kuch na bole to hi behtar hoga hoga...aapke dil patthar ka hai mujhe ye baat pata hai par kam se kam uss bacche ki maut ka majak to mat uraye...aap nhi janti Acp sir kya mayne rakhte hai humare liye hum unke khilaf ek sabd bhi nhi sun sakte...

Sheetal in teasing: Par aaj Aapke Acp sir ke saath jo kuch bhi ho raha hai na Daya vo sab kuch aapke vajah se ho raha hai... _daya stunned..._ aapko bachane ke chakkar me Acp saheb ne protocol tora...jiska kyamyaja aaj puri Cid team bhoogat rahi hai...aur khaskar ke Acp pradyuman...think about it... _she snatched the file from daya and left from there in smirking..._

 **Flashback over...**

Daya in tears: sahi to kaha Sheetal ne aaj sirf air sirf meri vajah se sabko itni pareshani uthani par rahi hai...Uss bacche Jimmy ki jaan bhi meri vajah se gayi...Acp sir ko aaj meri vajah se itna sab kuch sehna par raha hai sirf meri vajah se...unhe uss sheetal jaise senior ki baate manni par rahi hai meri vajah se... _he felt lump in his throat..._ isse accha hota uss din sir ne mujhe na bachaya hota...kam se kam ye sab to nhi hota ...

He wiped his tears and sat on quills...he accelerated the car...in mid road his phone rang...he cheked the caller id and saw his informer name was flashing...

Daya stopped the car in a side and received the call: Hello...kya Acp sir ka pata chal gya...kahan hai vo...bridge pe ... _tension line appear on his face..._ theek hai.. _and the call cut..._

Daya started the car in speed ...and move the car towards bridge in totally tension... many thoughts were running in his mind

Agar Acp sir ne apne aap ko kuch kar liyaa to...mai apne aapko kabhi nhi maaf kar paunga...arjun uska kya hoga...use to abhi abhi Acp sir ka pyar mila hai...agar unhe kuch ho gya to...nhi nhi mai aisa kuch nhi hone dega...

He was thinking such things and suddenly he saw a truck was coming near him...he got scared and turn his steering wheel... quill got disbalance and collide with a big tree...daya's head fall on steering badly and blood started oozing from his head...he tried to open his eyes but soon went unconscious...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet came house and become shock to see the lock on door...he became so much tense

ye daya abhi tak ghar kyu nahi aaya...kahan hoga iss wakt... _he hurriedly dialled daya's number...but nobody was recieving his call...he tried again and this time phone got received..._

Abhijeet in scolding manner: Daya Kaha hai tu...ab tak ghar kyu nhi pahuncha...pata hai mai kitna pareshan

Voice cutting him: Dekhiye mai City hospital se baat kar rahi hun...aapne jis aadmi ko phone kiya hai unka accident ho gya hai aur vo yahan admit hai...

Abhijeet became stunt...his lips started trembling and tears came in his eyes...

He in heavy tone: mai abhi aa raha hun... _he cut the call and hurriedly drove off towards hospital..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet to receptionist: Daya kahan hai...vo theek to hai na..jada chote to nahi aayi...

Receptionist: sir abhi unka operation chal raha hai...aap ghabraye mat humare doctors unhe dekh rahe hai...

Abhijeet in tears : operation theatre kahan hai...

Receptionist: jee aage

Abhijeet rushed towards operation theatre...he saw red bulb was glowing...started pacing down to and fro in tension...

Doctor came out from room and abhijeet hurriedly move towards him with faat step...

Abhijeet in tension: Dr saheb Daya theek to hai...koi ghabrane vali baat to nhi hai na...

Doctor in calm tone: jee abbi vo khatre se bahar hai... _abhijeet took a relax sigh..._ mujhe lagta hai inhe kisi cheej ka bhut stress hai isliye inka bp bhi bhut bara hua tha aur mind bhi calm nhi lag raha tha...khair he is fine now...abhi to seductive ki vajah se behos hai kuch der me hos aa jaega...

Abhijeet in tears: Thank you doctor...aapne mere bhai ki jaan bacha li...

Doctor: ye to mera farz tha...par aapke bhai ki jaan ek farishte ki vajah se bachi jinhone aapke bhai ko yahan sahi vakt par le aaya...vo khud to chale gaye par unhone kaha tha jab aap aye to aapko ye dedu... _abhijeet received the paper and doctor left..._

Abhijeet opened the letter...

Mai aaj apne aapko khatam karne gaya tha abhijeet... _abhijeet became stunt..._ aaj Acp pradyuman pahli baar haar gaya...haan abhijeet aaj mai haar gaya...jimmy ki maa bate sunkar ek pal ko maine bhi khud ko khatam karne ka socha...unki kahi ek ek baato ne mere dil me na jane kitne chhed kiye... _tears fall from abhijeet's eyes..._ par mai ab tootunga nhi jab tak jimmy ke qatilo ko saja nhi dedeta mai chain se nhi baithunga... Daya ka aur apna khyal rakhna..aur mere arjun ka bhi...agar jindgi rahi to phir milenge aur agar mai na Raha to sabko sambhal lena...mujhe pata hahai mera sipahi bhut bahadur hai...accha agar mai na rahu to arjun ko meei taraf se maafi maang lena aur usse kehna uske dadu usse bhut pyar karte hai...

Abhijeet fold the paper...tears was flowing from his eyes..

Mujhe aap par pura yakeen hai sir...aap apne mission me kamyab bhi honge aur humare paas sahi salamat vapas bhi ayenge..kyunki hume aapki bhut jaroorat hai sir...

He cleared his eyes and move inside ICU room where his heart was lying...he felt pinch in his heart after seeing his best buddy like this...he sat beside him ...placed his hand carefully on head and then hold his hand...he kissed on his hand ...tears was flowing from his eyes...

Abhijeet in tears: tu mujhe kabhi bhi chain se kyu nahi rahne deta yaar...humesa apni jaan jokhim me dalkar meei jaan atka deta hai..lagta hai saheb ki ye best hobby ban gayi hai... _and he chuckled..._ par ye tha Kaha...aur sir ko kaise mil gaya...jab se Sheetal ke paas se aaya tab se bhut dukhi lag raha tha...kkahi uss Sheetal ne to kuch...ek baar ise hos aa jaye phir poochta hun ki kaun si baat ise pareshan kar rahi hai...

After sometime daya stirred his eye lids... abhijeet noticed this and kept his hand on his head instantly... after few seconds daya open his eyes completely and saw tensed abhijeet infront of him...

Abhijeet lovingly: daya yaar tu theek hai na...jada dard to nhi ho raha...tu aise hi lete rahna mai doctor ko bula lata hun... _he is moving but daya hold his wrist..._

Abhijeet smiled and sat beside him...he ruffled his hair: mai yahi hun mere bhai kahin nhi jaa Raha...lekin doctor ko to bulana hoga na...mai bas yun gaya aur yun aaya... _daya left his hand and nodded.._

Abhijeet pat his head and came with doctor after few minutes... doctor assured him that he is fine and left from there..

Daya tried to get up from bed: abhi mujhe jana hoga... _abhijeet hurriedly ran towards him and hold him from arm in shock..._ Acp sir kuch kar lenge... mujhe unhe bachana hai... _he was struggling to free his arm from abhijeet but abhijeet hold him tightly..._

Abhijeet in strict tone: daya kya kar rahe ho tum...tumhe lag jaegi... doctor ne tumhe aaram karne ke liye bola hai...chupchap leto... _daya protest but he laid him carely and covered him from blanket..._

Daya in tears: abhi tum samajh nhi rahe ho...sir ki jaan ko khatra hai...mere khabri ne mujhe call Kiya tha ki sir bridge ki taraf jaa rahe hai... mujhe jana hoga

Abhijeet holding his hand: bacche sir bilkul theek hai... infact tujhe yahan sir hi leke aaye the... _a guilt free sign came on daya's face..._ vaise tu gaya kahan tha kitna ghabra gaya tha mai tujhe pata hai...

Daya hiding his eyes: mai khabri se milne gaya tha abhi...

Abhijeet ruffling his hair: daya kya baat hai...tu itna pareshan kyun lag raha hai mujhe...kaun si baat mere pyare bhai ko pareshan kar eahi hai haan...

Tears fall from daya's eyes listening loving tone of abhijeet...

Abhijeet seeing his tears...said in panic tone: hey Daya kya hya tujhe...tu ro kyu raha hai..bata na apne abhi ko nhi bataega haan...

Daya lost his control...he hugged abhijeet tightly and burst out in bitter cry which was tearing abhijeet's heart into pieces... abhijeet was rubbing his head from back to sooth is injured soul...he also got tear in his eyes...he seperated daya from hug ...cupped his face and wiped his tear...

Abhijeet in tears: bata na kya baat hai kaun si baat pareshan kar rahi hai tujhe haan...

Daya crying: Abhi ye sab meri vajah se ho raha hai... tumlogo ne mujhe bachane ke liye protocol tor Diya jiski vajah se itna sab kuch bura ho raha hai...Acp sir ke saath jo kuch bhi bura ho raha hai mere karan hi...unhe kitna sunna par raha hai sabse...isse accha hota mai uss din mar jata...

Abhijeet in scolding: ek chapat lagaunga na sari marne ki baate bhool jaenge saheb...kisne dali hai tere andar ye sab baate han... _he thought for a while and said..._ sheetal ne ...usi ne dali hai na... _daya looked down..._ uss sheetal ki to mai(in anger)

Aur tu itna maasoom kyu hai yaar..tujhe koi kuch bhi kehta hai aur tu use dil pe laga leta hai...befakoof kahi ka

Daya in low tone: par usne jo kaha vo sahi

Abhijeet in anger: kya sahi kaha haan...ek baat apne bheje me dallo ye sab tumhare vajah se nhi ho raha hai... _he became calm a bit and sat beside him...hold his hand..._ daya agar tum kidnap na bhi hote to bhi sir un baccho ki jaan bachane ke liye vo sab karte hi... infact tumhari jagah koi aur bhi hota to sir yahi karte kyunki humare des ka kanoon hi ausa hai...100 mujrim bhale hi bach jaye par ek maasoom ko saja nhi milni Chahiye...aur mera yakeen karo yaar sab kuch theek ho jaega bilkul pahle jaisa...ye Sheetal vagera Kuch nhi bigar sakti humara...jab dcp chitrolle tak ko sambhal liya humne to ye sheetal kya cheej hai (naughtily)... dekhna ek do din me khud hi bhaag jaegi humse tang hokar

Daya laughed in tears... Abhi also smiled looking daya's smile.

Abhijeet placing his hand on his cheek ; humesa aise hi hanste raho mere chhote mote bhai...

Daya hugged him again in laying position: thank you abhi...mujhe itne acche se sambhalne ke liye... _abhijeet smiled and kissed on his forehead and Daya slept peacefully after some time..._

Abhijeet covering him properly: thank god iske deemag se ye fijool ki bate nikal gayi...uff ye sachme bhut buddhu hai... _looking at his sleeping pal lovingly and said..._ par jaisa bhi hai bhut pyara hai...akhir mera bhai jo hai... _he smiled and ruffled his hair..._

 **The End...**

 **A/n: Maine jo bhi likha hai bhut dukhi man se Likha hai...cid ke jane ke baad aisa lag raha gai jaise maine apni family kho di...hope vo jaldi aaye aur humari khusiyan hume lauta de...**

 **Thanks for reading this...hope you like it**

 **Do r and r...**

 **Stay blissed**

 **chitra and Luvciduodosti**


End file.
